Reign over me
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: Bella Swan lost her fiancee Jacob in the September 11 attacks. When she goes off to college, trying to get her mind off of Jake, she meets professor Edward Cullen age 25 and wants to find a love of his own. Will Bella love again? Better than it sounds R
1. Chapter 1

Riegn over me.

Chp. 1

My name is Bella Swan, I want to tell you my story. It is about love, survival, death and life. Everything a person has to live for. I found my old life ended and started on September 11, 2001. I was 18 at the time, my first day of college waas in a mere three days. My boyfriend Jacob had an internship at The world trade center, in the heart of New York City. He was so excited about it, he asked me to marry and move in with him. I said yes to both. We were so in love, he was two years older than me and that made everything fun. He bought drinks and we celebrated with our friends.

But this story is not about that, it is about what happened on the day two planes were hyjacted and crashed into the World Trade Center. I will start from that morning. I woke up to the my alarm clock snoreing up a storm.

I grumbled. The alarm clock read 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Jake," I groaned, He had told me to wake him up at five so he could get at his new work at six, he is trying to make a good impression on the boss.

"Five more minutes mommy," He mumbled. I leaned over and kissed his neck and trailed to his lips. He was awake by then and pulled me on top of him. We kissed agian and I whispered in his ear, "Time to get up, it is already five o' ten." He gently put me next to him and leaped up. He ran into the bathroom. I heard a things hitting the floor and curses from Jake.

"You alright?" I asked trying to keep in my laughter. He hopped back in trying to put on his socks. He had a ironed white button up shirt, black pants and new leather shoes. I was staring at him with a smoldering gaze.

"You look amazing. Are you going to try and sleep with everyone to get to be the boss?" He laughed and ran over and kissed me. I groaned, not wanting him to mess up his outift.

"Come home as soon as you can, ok babe?" Jake mummbled a yes on my lips. I smiled and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my back and then let go and walked towards the door saying goodbye. He hugged me and I watched him leave, also wolf-whislting at his ass, which was so gorgeous, by the way. He laughed and Walked into the elevator.

'what to do, what to do," I kept thinking to myself. 'AHHA!' I grabbed my laptop off the marble table in the kitchen and and threw it in my bag. I then ran to my room, striping out of my old clothes and throwing on my black mini skirt and one of Jake's button up shirts. I laughed as I smelt it, Woodsy, i thought. Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door and across the street to the coffee store, it was the only place near here that had WiFi.

"Hey Bella!" Mary the shopkeeper said as I entered, "Jake leave for work already?"

"Yup, he is a big timer at the Trade center now." I said chuckling, he always dreamed of working there for some odd reason.

"He is lucky! 200 people put in hundreds of papers to get there, but only 10 were chosen."

"Jake was so happy when he found out, we celebrated all night," I giggled and winked at her. She blushed and took the persons order, who was in line. I skipped to a table and started typing up at my diary. I wanted to have it published, but all I wrote was a bunch of nonsense. I sighed.

'Dear Diary, I never knew I could be so lonely. Jake is at a huge job and I am here, waiting for college to start...Bella.' that sucked! Why cant I write! Whats wrong with me!

I was about to leave when the TV flashed a breaking news sign.

The host of the news was on, he had a sullen face, "A plane just crashed into one of the twin towers" I dropped my laptop, it crashed onto the floor and broke into a million peices. The video on the screen was horrifing. Smoke billowed out of the tower. Then suddenly, like a blur across the screen, BAM! another plane crashed, but this time into the other tower, I screamed. Jakes office was located right where the plane crashed into. I fell to the floor and suddenly, thoughts ran through my head. 'Jake is in traffic, he didnt make it to the towers' 'Jake came home, he grabbed the wrong suitcase,' 'Jake was parking his car and saw what happened and drove away.' but the one thought that haunted my mind was, 'Jakes dead.'

Mary wrapped her arms around me as the people sitting in the crowded coffee shop gave me looks of sorrow and pity. No. He cant leave me. I jumped up from Mary's grasp and ran home. I couldnt think. I just called the number I had known by heart over and over, 'You reached Jakes phone, I am with Bella, Leave a message after the beep, beep' I screamed and fell on the floor, where I stayed for the rest of the night watching the clock.

5, no Jake

6, no Jake

7, no Jake

8, no Jak- The phone rang and I ran and picked it up.

"Hello! Jake!?" I yelled, happily. He wa alive!

"No ma'am. This is officer Harold, I wanted to tell you that we have...found, your husband."

"Is...is he a-alive?"

"Im sorry...no. He was found dead." I fell to the floor. I wanted to die. I need my Jacob. I fell asleep on the ground drenched in my own tears.

AN: How did you like it? It isnt the best, but I tried. Please review! Edward will be coming soon!


	2. Laptop meetings

Chp.2

Jakes funeral was on that Saturday, along with hundreds of other peoples. The worl had gone mad in that week. The sad part about it was, his funeral was on my birthday. It was another statment that I was alone. I was so alone. Billy flew up from La Push with Cahrlie. His expression nearly broke the reast of the peices of my heart. We both sat on the couch all day after and looked into nothing. Jakes sisters had to stay in LA, their jobs wouldnt let them go.Stupid selfish girls. I was supposed to start college in a day. I wished I was with Jake right now. We would be waking up together in each others arms remembering another night of complete bliss.I would be happy. I wouldnt have to walk around in a graveyard, going to a mans funeral who was too young to die. He was too young. I Fell asleep with puffy eyes, passing out from exhaustion. I woke up at 7 screaming so loud my ears hurt. I want my Jake.

I walked around our apartment looking for all my college needs, suddenly I relized I had to get a new laptop. I broke mine when I dropped it in the coffee shop. I grabbed my bag after I pulled on one of Jakes black tshirts (it still smelt like him, i decided I will never wash his stuff. So I could always have him with me in someway) and a pair of skinny jeans and flats.

Best Buy. The best store in the history of eletronics. I ran in, wanting to get out as soon as possible and walked briskly over to the laptop section and sought out a new laptop. I grabbed a Tobisha Laptop that had Vista on it. I turned arouind quickly and smashed into a person.

"S-sorry," I said. I looked up at the person and saw I had just run into a man about his mid-twentys, bronze hair and a gorgeous smile, enough prettiness to make any girl swwon over, but me. I only wanted Jake.

"It is my fault," He said, "I am Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. An electric curren shot up my arm, I tried to keep my head down, so he wouldnt see my puffy eyes. "I am Bella,"

"What is wrong?" He asked. "Why are your eyes puffy?"

"I lost my fiancee in the attacks this week, he worked in the office were the plane hit, and his funeral was on my birthday," I suddenly felt shock that I would tell a stranger this!

"I am so sorry!" He said with true remorse and pity, I didnt want pity though.

"Well, I have to leave. Need to get ready for college tomorrow." I awkwardly waved and walked away.

"Wait!" He called out, nooo!! I do not need another admirer!!

"Can I have your number so we can stay in touch?"

"If we are meant to be friends, we will see each other again" I said and ran to the cash register. I payed for the laptop and walked to my car. Tommorrow is gonna suck, was all I could think.


	3. English hates me

Chp.3

I woke up the next moroning at 4 o' clock. I was not looking forward to that day; I didnt want to be in public. My eighth grade teacher told me you could live your life two ways; A safe life: in which you can live your whole life safe, but never get to meet the people that could change your life forever. Or you could live the trusting life: in which some people will take advantages of you, but you will find those people to change your life. I chose the trusting life. I trusted people with all my might. But they only seemed to let me down. As you remeber, I met Edward that fatefull day in Best Buy. I should have known I would see him agian. As everyone says, fate has a funny way of showing itself.

CRAP! I had 2 hours to get ready for college. I threw on my Black tanktop and Skinny jeans, with my Doc maritons. I ran out the door with my bag, throwing on my glasses and pulling my hair up.

I got to the college and saw no parking spaces but one: next to a silver volvo. I jumped out and ran into my first class: English. I was 20 minutes early so I pulled out my Ipod and Wuthering Heights and started to sing along to the song 'Im fake' by the Used. I was in the middle of singing the chorus when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I flew out of my seat and almost hit the floor when I felt two arms wrap around me. I opened my eys and saw two green eyes stairing at me My breath caught and he put me in a upright postion. I blushed...I never had a guy put his arms around me since Jak-- it hurt to much to say his name

"T-Thanks, Edwards was it?"

He chuckled, "you remebered my name?"

"Ya, you were the only one I talked to in days." I added the end quietly to myself. He stared at me with pity.

"I dont want pity. Your eyes are the only thing that made me admit it." He looked confused.

"What?"

"You dazzle the truth out of people with your eyes." He smirked.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Yup." He laughed and walked to the front board and started writing on it. People had taken their seats and I ran, nervous, up to Edward.

"Edward! The teacher is going to kill you if he sees you!" I whispered loudly.

He smirked and said out loud, "Class, I am your English teacher, Mr. Cullen,"

I Blushed in understanding and walked back to my seat with my head in my hands. That was embaressing. I grabbed my book and sat in my seat. My face was a tomato.

"We will be going through any of your questions today. No Homework." The class cheered and smacked hands with one another.

"Mr. Cullen?" A girl with huge boobs, squishing them together when she leaned over was trying to pull off a seductive vioce, it wasnt working. "Can we write a esay about the September 11 attacks? I will get an A on that! My friend was a few blocks from it and she had to run in her high heels!! Isnt that horrible!!" I was silent. I could never right a report on...that. Everytime I thought about, it, I would think of the terror on Jakes face, the planes bursting in the of-- I was hardly breathing, the lump in my throat grew. I ran out of the classroom and Burst into tears in the parking lot. I slid down the side of my car and sat there crying. I faintly remember Edward coming and putting his arms around me. I want Jake!! NOT HIM!! NOT MY TEACHER! JAKE!

"Why did he have to go!!!" I said in a faint hurt vioce

"shh, it will be okay. You have me to talk to, if you ever need someone to talk to." He cooed

"I want Jake." I whined.

"I know Bells, I know." He kissed my forehead before he hummed me a lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

AN: I am making a One shot for 'jacob is better than Edward.' it will be a JxB. I dont liek teh combination, but I will make it just for her! oh and the chppi is dedicated to chichistar for being the first reviewer.


	4. HELPPP!

Im sorry for not updateing..but have serious writers block..I have wrote out abouta hundred different begins and hate them all...if anyone wants to give suggestions to what should be in the next chapter, you can say all you want. I need ideas!!


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in a golden bed and sat up looking around. Where am I!? Crap!! I got up and ran towards the door and flung myself through it. I ran towards the door and a hand darted out and caught me arm, I screamed.

"Shh!! Bella! Quiet down!" A velvety voice soothed me. I calmed down and put my head on his chest, since i only reached his upper chest, and cried. He cooed me and sat me on the couch.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He said quietly as my sobs quieted.

"I dont know." I hiccuped.

"You can always talk to me, you know that. Right?" He asked searching my eyes.

"I miss Jacob. My mom left me when I was 3 and I cant talk to Charlie, My dad, he isnt...the talkitive type." Edward stared at me, wide-eyed. I dont think he acspected me to say that.

"Oh, I am sooo sorry Bella," He hugged me to his chest. He pulled away and ran to his book shelf and toyed with the stereo. I heard a calming and beautiful song flowing out of the stereo.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is the song "when the day met the night", it is by Panic at the Disco." He nodded and sat next to me.

He put his arm around my shoulder and sang quietly in my ear. His vioce out-did Brendon Urie's any day.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of..

It was officail. Edward was my new friend. He was also my teacher. Mabey, just mabey, I will eventually..like him. But I will never getover Jake. So that Idea quickly left my mind. I cuddled up to Edward and watched VH1's 100 top ten Teen stars.

AN: sorry for the short chappi and the long wait! I was stuck! Chack out my cuzins story 'Forst bite before first light'! THNX!!


	6. Chapter 6

For new memories to begin, I must end the old ones. I never though such, well, tragety can happen in the world. Whats going on? People have degraded so low, a box of crayons get along better then anyone does. No matter how dull, or what there color or name is...they get along perfectly in that small cramped box. Are we all mad? We all are people?

I never feared death. I looked at death as a beautiful thing, as a new adventure.

The only thing I fear is loosing the one person that is supposed to help me go through the tough times, like learning to swim, going through brownies, or even going through death. Fate plans out everything. It is fate our grandparenst met and made our parents that made us and now we must find the person we are meant to be with. But, why cant we make our own descion?

Some say I am wise beyond my age, and some say I am stupid for asking questions that I will never know the answer to. I guess, my life takes a miraculous turn, right after I think everything has fallen.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Edward said, driving me home after we saw that Molly Ringwald was the biggest teen star.

"Depends."

"What happened when you found out about the...Attacks?" He asked, choosing his words carfully, trying not to make me have another sobbing fit.

"Um, well...I was in a local coffee shop, and I saw it on TV. I dropped my laptop and ran. I tried calling _him_-" it hurt to say his name, "But he never picked up. Thats why I was in Best Buy, buying a new laptop. Where were you?"

"I was with my sister Alice, we were shopping with her boyfriend Jaspar and we saw it on the news in the Cafeteria." He said, solumnly.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He stated surely.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I said, I was curious. His aparment was huge! and from what I heard teachers are making these days, he couldnt afford that kind of apartment in Upper East side.

"No, why? You like me?" He said teasingly. I glared at him and told him my theorie, he laughed and said,

"Bella, I am also a part time doctor." Oh, that would explain it.

"So you are a goodi-to-shoes huh?"

"Ha. Ha" He said sarcasticly.

"What highschool did you go to?"

"Forks High."

"No way!!" I was surprised he went to tht same school as me, "I went there! But why didnt I see you?"

"Well, if I remeber correctly on the student paper I got, you are 18, and you were ending 7th grade when i gradutated." Woah! He was 25! He is a Cougar!!

"Jeez! Your old!" I said without thinking.

"thanks!" He said mock hurt.

"Im not kidding! You can go into retirment while i am still at my good age!! And what is up with you driving home your student who is 3 days into being a non minor!" I said sarcastically.

"You were crying! And I dont know, I sorta think your specail," He whispered the last part. Shit! he thought I was serious!

"I was just kidding Eddipoo!"

"dont call me Eddipoo" He growled.

"I like it!'

"I dont."

"Do you really wanna get an emotionally hurt women mad?"

"I though you were 3 days into being a non minor?"

"I am a women and that is beside the point"

"No I dont want to get an emiotionally hurt women mad."

"then your name is now Eddipoo."

He drove up to my apartment and I said goodbye and thank you. I wished I hadnt left Edward, because the moment I walked in the door, I fainted.

AN: This Chapter was so much longer, but when I went to save, I forgot the AN and I hit delete by accident. I was sooooo mad. I tried to get it back, but i couldnt. I am soo sorry!! please review! i love getting reviews and I will send replys back ASAP. Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a throbbing headache and cuts up and down my arms. I must have accidently brought the mirror down with me. I gasped when I tried to get up, my leg was stuck to a nail sticking out of the floor. I fell back to the ground and waited for the dark to take over.

"Bella! You forgot you cell- BELLA!" Edward ran over to me and kneeled by my limp body. He tried to lift me up but I gasped in pain when the nail tugged on my knee. Edward saw the nail and cursed loudly.

"Bella, I am gonna call my father. Please, dont try to force yourself up." I nodded slowly. Edward got up and started talking into the phone quickly,

"Carlisle it is Edward! I need help!...My, friend, fell and she fell on a nail, it looks like she hit her popliteal vein...she lives on -enter address here-...Hurry!"

He bent down to me agian, and was inspecting my hand and I started to twitch. Edward looked at me wide eyed and yelled,

"BELLA!" I wondered what he was yelling about, but then I understood. I was falling into a dark abyss and I felt my body weaken. Blood rushed out of my knee wound. I acidently pulled it out of the nail. I screeched and pulled my leg up to my chest and grasped it with what stregth I had. I fell into oblivion shortly after.

Beep. Beep. Boop.

I tried to lift my hand, but that just made me wicked tired and more helpless. Then I fell back into sleep. I dreamed the weirdest dream ever.

**DREAM: **

I was sitting on a bench in the middle of Olympia Park. I heard a bush rustle and Jacob stepped out. I jumped up and smuthered him with kisses. He kissed me back passionatly.

"Bells," He whispered. His forhead against mine.

"Jacob, I missed you so much. Never leave me, Please."

"Bella, I am already gone." he sat down on the banch and puled me onto his lap.

"Bells, I know I never got to say my proper goodbye, so, I am now. I love you with all my heart. More than anyone could ever love anyone or anything. As hard as this is to say, I want you to move on. I love you enough to want you to be happy. Bella, you are gonna have babys and marry anyone you want to. That guy will be sooo lucky to have you. You are gonna move to a nice house and when your children grow up they will have grandchildren and you will live till 103. I love you Bella, dont ever forget me. I will wait for you here forever." He kissed my head and got up.

"Jacob!" I screamed, tears racing down my face. "Jacob Black!! Dont you dare walk away." My vioce cracked. I tried to run to him, but I fell and he was gone. I screamed until my lngs were sore. I layed in the middle of the road for hours it seemed and then I woke.

**END DREAM**

"Bella! Bella!" I heard a velvety vioce yelling, shaking my shoulders. Edward was hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around him and started screaming, "He's gone! Edward! Jacob is gone!!"

"Shhh, Bella, everything is gonna be alright. I am here. Shhh, honey." He cooed me and wroaed his arms around my head and pulled me to his chest. We sat like that for exactly 2 hours 3 minuts and 45 seconds. I wiped my face and he kissed my forhead.

I think might have a crush on Edward.

**AN: How did you like it? R&R please!! I love getting reviews! you are all so nice! This chapter is dedicated to my cuzin Al-rae. Read her story 'First Bite before First Light' it is awsome!! I might be writing an alternitive ending to my story 'We belong together' 2morrow. and I will update the story Concrete angel soon! Sooo Sorry for the short chapters! I have a bunch of homework these days! Latin bites!**


	8. Chapter 8

Why do people think they seem more vulnerable when they cry? I just feel...alone. It seems when I think of the world reallyy hard. I feel no use in living anymore. It is just too, planned out I guess. Over time Life becomes dull and useless. Mabey I am overthinking it, but who knows.

"Bella, I want you to stay at my house, or well Apartment for the time being. I dont want you alone in your apartment. I cant even think about what will happen If I loose you."

"Um, I dont know Edward, you are my teacher and all."

"Thats alright, as long as we dont tell anyone, we wont get in trouble."

"Ok, I guess. But I am only accepting because I know you wil never let me go back home."

He smiled a crooked smile and pushed my wheelchair out of the hospital. Edward helped me up from the chair and into his nice warm car. He jumped into the front seat and drove away from the hospital.

"Edward, I need to go to my place to get some clothes and stuff."

"Ok," After about 4 minutes in comfortable silence we arrived at my flat.

I wobbled out of the car before Edward could reach me and he gave a dissaproving look. He handed me my crutches and we walked into the elevator and up to the 6th floor. I tried to get everything as fast as I could, as Edward started to pack some clothes from my drawers into my bag. He chuckled and I turned around and immediatly went bright red when I saw what he was holding.

"Bella! I never knew you wear thongs!" He said mock-shocked. He held up a red lacy thing in his hand. It was a gag gift from Jessica and Lauren, back at my old high school. They bought me a pack of edible undies too, which we all ate that night.

"EDWARD! PUT THOSE DOWN NOW MISTER! I SWEAR!" I swung my crutch towards him and he ducked out of the way. He ran over to the front of the bed and I wacked him in the stomach. He loosened his grip, but they didnt fall to the ground. That is when everything seemed to go in slow motion:

I jumped for the contraption in Edward's hand.

He didnt expect me too.

I knocked him on the ground.

I fell on top of him.

We both layed there, me on top of him.

Laughing like maniacs.

Then Edward slowed and grasped my face between his hands. He lowered my face to his and our lips brushed, causeing a slight shock. I gasped almost silently and he crashed his lips onto mine. Our lips moved in unison, we both pulled away, gasping for air. Edward sat up, me still in his arms and cradled me to his chest.

Right then and there- I knew I loved Edward Cullen.

**AN: How did you like it? I am reallyyy bored right now. No storys are being update for some odd reason and I have nothing to do. It stinks truly. Thank you to everyone who read my cousin's story!! I love you all! I think two chapters ago, I got the most awsomeest (idk if that is a word) review from someone. I want to thank ****UPDRAFTGIRL37 for writing it!! If I dont reply to your review you left you can send me hate mail. I try to reply to everyone. Ask any questions you want and If you wanna see something happen, or have someone or something in the story, just tell me!!**

**Thnx!!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Sorry for not updateing the stories!! i am writing my own book right now. I will try to Update soon!!

I might put the book I am writing on Fafiction in the Misc. book part. But I Dont know..

Thnx for all the reviews!! I will be back soon with new chapters!!


	10. Chapter 10

Another AN. I know, I am mean. But this is the summary to the story I am writing. If you hate it, tell me. If you think it is confuzzling just ask me what the hell is it, lol! This is sorta a prolgue then a summary- but what ever. Hope you like it!!

Summary to my story:

It is abotu a doctor-to-be. He is the assistant of a big time doctor and everything, so the big time doctor(stil havent picked out the names) told him he must convice a new patient that has just been found, after being missing for a year, to speak. Neveah is silent after what happened and is diognosed with a deadly diese, the doctor-to-be befriends her and ends up falling in love.

Prolgue:

I know, I wasnt supposed to fall in love with her...But after those few weeks- I find myself falling and falling. I am a sick bastard.

I am supposed to find out information about her. To try and get her to speak about what happened to her, the night she was taken from her home. And now, we only have a little amount of time.

I keep telling myself 'she is gonna die in a few months', but that just makes me wanna love her more, for some odd reason.

What would people think of me? What is she found out, I was pretending to be nice just for a job? Can i tell her I am in love with her?

She is the reason I wanna wake up and go to work. She made me laugh when everything surrounding us is falling down. She is the reason I am here.

If she only knew...how much I love her...will she accept me?

Nevaeh is the my light in the darkness.

For her, I will do anything...

I rewrote this AN. it was confuzzing.


End file.
